


calm before the storm

by aoyamayuuga



Category: Kami-sama no Iutoori Ni, 神さまの言うとおり - 金城宗幸 & 藤村緋二 | Kami-sama no Iutoori - Kaneshiro & Fujimura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoyamayuuga/pseuds/aoyamayuuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#spoilers for Kamisama no Iutoori Ni ch104</p>
            </blockquote>





	calm before the storm

This, Ushimitsu thinks, would be much easier if _he_ was the one bleeding to death. 

Fixing up his own wounds? So easy. Fixing up the wounds of others- in particular when one is barely holding onto consciousness and the other is out fucking cold? Not so easy. 

Akashi should praise him for this once they meet again (and they _will_ because Ushimitsu is not giving up on Akashi _ever_ ).

"Stay awake, please," Ushimitsu says patting Akashi's target in the cheek (Ushimitsu knows his name- he was Akashi's target after all- but for the life of him, Ushimitsu can't remember it now). "This is no time for a nap, you know," he says a little harsher, throwing a glance at the other, Amaya Takeru, who looks nothing like the man whose hair Ushimitsu had cut.

"We have gods to kill, you can nap after that," he tries again, tightening up the bandages and grinning when Akashi's target winces from the pain but none the less opens his eyes once more, even wider than before. There's life in those eyes again- life and rage beyond measure. 

This guy, Ushimitsu thinks watching Akashi's target mumble out what sounds like " _kill 'im kill 'im_ ", this guy is an interesting one.


End file.
